The Herobrine Series: The Rise of Herobrine
by CJGuitarDude
Summary: Herobrine. A symbol of Minecraft. But few know his story. He Will Rise. Note: I will upload new chapters on the weekend.
1. I'm Herobrine

The pink light of dawn was shining through the windows.

I grunt and sit up. I pick up my watch, and sure enough it says 8:00. I get up and walk around to the front of the bed. I open my chest and pull out some bread. I take a few bites, and then I pull out sixty-four gold nuggets. I have about a half hour until I have to meet Notch, so I might as well hit the market.

I close up the chest and leave my house. I go across the street to the market and walk in. Mr. MacMillan is behind the counter. "G'morning, Herobrine."

"Hi Mr. M. How's things?"

He wipes his hands on his apron. "Good, good. Are you ready for your first day in the mines?"

I shrug. Every man in Kabul has to work in the mines. Including me. "I guess so."

He comes out from behind the counter and puts a big paw on my shoulder. "Don't let it get to ya. It's not as bad as you would think."

Mr. M worked in the mines over thirty years ago, and then retired. From the mines, I should say. Soon after he opened our first market here. Our only market here.

"But it's dark. And cold." I whine.

Mr. M chuckles. "True. I guess that's why we live in the desert. Can I get ya anything?"

"Something to drink, if you could please."

"Lemme see what I can do." He opens the chest behind him and looks around. He pulls out a bottle with something blue in it. "Here." He tosses it to me and I catch it. I take out my nuggets but he shakes his head. "It's on the house."

"Thanks," I say, opening and the bottle. I take a long drink. "That's good. Thanks again."

"No problem. You may want to go. Its twenty-five after." He says, pointing to his watch.

I nod. "See you tomorrow." I open the door.

"Yep. See ya." He waves to me as I walk past his window. Notch's house is next door, so it isn't a long walk. And then the dust starts.


	2. It's Itchy

I knock on Notch's door.

"Coming!" He says. I hear his footsteps inside.

"Hurry up, dude! It's sandy as Hell out here!" I shout, getting a mouthful of sand in return.

The door handle turns and opens. "Get in here!" He grabs me by the shirt and pulls me in. I cough and spit up sand. "You okay, bro?"

"Yeah," I say, coughing some more, "You just never get used to it."

Notch looks at his watch. "Dammit, we're late. Come on!" He says, running to the door. I follow right behind him.

It's a good ten minute walk to the mines from his house, and since it's on the other side of town and the only way to get there is through town, we couldn't run. Still, Notch keeps a quick and steady pace.

By the time we reach the well, it's almost quarter of nine, and we are supposed to be to the mines by now. The rest of the path is deserted, so we sprint the rest of the way. We get to the door by ten of.

I am surprised when we get in and there was only a wall. Notch see's my confusion, so he taps my shoulder and points down. He both get down on the ladder and climb down. I can see a light at the end of the tunnel, so we head there. Cobwebs line the walls and ceiling, making it nearly impossible to get to the door. Our troubles add another five minutes to the already long walk. We reach the door by nine.

Notch is a bit older and bigger than me, making him a bit slower. I wait by the door for him, then allow him to enter first. The rest of the mining team is there, four miners in uniform, plus the lead miner standing in the middle. "Nice of you to join us." He says.

"I'm sorry, sir." I say. Notch shoots me a glace. "What?" I whisper.

"My ass you are. Take a seat kid. You need to learn who's boss." Notch and I both take seats at lockers next to each other. "Now that everyone is here," he starts, glaring at me, "I'm Anthony Shepherd, and I'm in charge of mining operations in Kabul." He points to a chest. "In your locker's you have a helm and a vest. Wear these at all times. That includes you." He says pointing to me.

I do as he says. "It's itchy." I say. I don't see the punch coming at my face. "Ow!" I yell.

"Shut up, you little bitch." He goes back to talking about the lockers. "You also have a sword, a pickaxe and some torches. Keep them on you at all times, but use the torches wisely." He puts his hands in his pockets. "Any questions?" I raise my hand. "What!" He says, and I swear I sense some attitude in it.

"Who put you in charge of mining? 'Cause I want to have a talk with him." I brace for another punch, and sure enough it comes.

"You got a mouth on you. I think we're gonna make you our rat, 'cause you're quite a pest."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, serious this time.

He smiles. "You're going down first." He laughs and turns away. As he walks to the door, everyone else stands up, including Notch and I.

Notch slaps me. "What?" I ask, but he just glares at me.


	3. He's Not Laughing Anymore

"Anthony smells like shit." I whisper to Notch

"Will you just shut up!" he says to me.

"Fine. But you know it's true." I smile. Notch rolls his eyes. The room down into the shaft is very small, and can hardly fit the seven people in it. In fact, it can't.

"Alright, where's the little bitch?" He asks. He spots me in the back and grabs the front of my vest and throws me into a cobweb.

"So what do I have to do? Just head down and come back up?'

He points to a button. "Press this button to get a cart, then put it on the track there. Then all you have to do is go down. If we hear a crash, it means there was a collapse and we can't go down till its cleaned up. If nothing happens, then we follow. Capish?

I nod. I walk over to the button and press it. Through a conveyor belt comes a minecart. I push it along the stone floor until it lands on the track. "This good?" I ask.

Anthony nods. I look at Notch, who has a concerned look on his face. "Go." He mouths.

Under normal circumstances, I would just go. But if I'm not coming back, I want one last smart-ass comment in there. "Hey Ant?" I say.

"What?" He asks.

"I know a good anger management place a few miles from here in the next town. You may want to check it- hey!" I yell as he pushes me into the cart.

"Annoying little bitch!" He yells to me as I head down the shaft.

I look down the shaft, and it looks endless. "How deep does this thing go?" I yell up, but I'm way out of earshot now.

As I ride down further, I hear a rumble. Soft, but loud enough for me to hear. Then I hear another. This time much louder. Rock starts to fall around me. Then the rock in front of me falls onto the track in large chunks. I brace myself for impact, but I know it's no use; I'm going to die anyway.

The next five seconds are the longest seconds of my life. My cart hits the rock with so much force that I fly like a bullet through the rock and into another tunnel. This tunnel is very short, and I come in contact with the other side quickly.

When I went through the rock, I created a large enough hole that I could hear up to the top. And I can hear Anthony laughing. Now I can hear blood splatter. Now I can't hear Anthony laughing anymore. "Notch," I say to myself, but hoping he could hear me, "Thank you."

There is another rumble. This time it is huge, making tons of rock start falling around me, blocking all of my paths out. I draw my pickaxe and begin mining a tunnel, just wide enough and just tall enough for me to walk comfortably. I mine so far into the rock that I can hardly see back to the pile of rock that could have gotten me out of here. But it just wasn't safe.


End file.
